


The Angel & The Green Eyed Monster

by Winter_Gray



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Matchmaker Sam, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Gray/pseuds/Winter_Gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean saw the steamy kiss between Castiel and Meg, becomes incredibly jealous and realizes he wants the angel for himself badly enough to allow the angel to do things to him Dean never thought he would allow. Sam plays the matchmaker.<br/>Humor and Love ensue as they discover their feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel & The Green Eyed Monster

“Sam she’s not even hot! Bitch looks like she styles her hair with a wood chipper,” Dean grumbled, “I’d like to throw her in a friggin’ wood chipper.”  
Sam slipped on his jacket and grabbed the keys, he looked at his big brother lying on the bed in his boxers surrounded by empties and a balled up chip bag on his stomach. Sam had tolerated two hours of bitching since they got back.  
“Dean it was a kiss, you’re the one that let Cas watch porn and besides Meg isn’t that bad looking…in fact she’s kinda cute.”  
Dean sat up and glass bottles clinked together and rolled on the floor, “Kinda cute Sam? Maybe if you like bleach fried hair and oh yeah, she’s a demon! You don’t see anything wrong with that? Its sick is what it is….should be a law or something. Next thing you know cats and dogs will be dating and the whole world will go to hell!”  
Sam gave it one more try, “What’s really pissing you off, Meg or the fact Cas kissed her? I know how you’re used to him mooning over you and now that someone else had his attention it’s pissing you off, you’re a big petulant needy baby.”  
Dean let out a short, bitter laugh, “Hey I’m not needy, I can get anyone I want and I’m not gay for Cas if that’s what your trying to say.”  
“I never said that you did Dean, might want to think about that. Anyway I’m out of here, I can’t watch you wallow in misery over a stupid kiss…you want anything?”  
Dean got up and brushed the crumbles off his chest, “Yeah get me some more beer and a cheese burger, fries, whatever, surprise me. Sam she’s short and has a dude voice…maybe Megs a dude.”  
Sam shook his head and started out the door, he paused and looked back at his brother, “Take a shower you stink and pick up all your crap. Trust me Meg’s not a dude try a little soul searching while you’re in the shower.” Sam left leaving Dean standing there with no one to bitch to about Castiel kissing Meg.  
He stripped off his boxers and hopped in the shower, talking to the empty bathroom Dean closed his eyes and grasped his cock, “Yeah I’ll get right on that soul searching Sam.” He rested his forehead against the wall and stroked quickly thinking about the demon pressed against the wall having her lips devoured by Deans stoic little angel.  
In Dean’s fantasy he stabbed Meg in the throat and shoved her meat suit to the side and then the real fun began in his imagination.  
Dean wouldn’t admit it but he was crushing bad on the angel, it was a progression he never noticed until it was too late. Glances, words with double meanings, the accidental touch which really wasn’t an accident and the night that cinched it for Dean was the brutal alley beating he took at the hands of Castiel.  
Dean was bested that night and when the angel slammed him against the wall and those blue eyes were just inches from his Dean could smell him, the unique scent of testosterone on over drive coated in a cinnamon sugar cookie sweetness and he was hard.  
It took a long time to get over it and move on but Dean was never quite the same again. He didn’t know what all the weird feelings were but he knew that thinking about Castiel got him stiff enough to cut a diamond and he now here he was, abusing his cock straight to nirvana with the help of a dollop of shower gel.  
“Yeah that’s right Cas suck my cock you little blue eyed bitch…your sooooo good bet you’ve done this a million times…oh what’s that…you’re a virgin? Yeah that will do just fine.” Dean let out a growl as his balls tightened and the wall was spattered with a healthy dose of semen.  
…………….  
Sam was sitting at bar on his second beer when Castiel appeared next to him, “Hello Sam.” Sam watched the angel in the mirror directly across from the bar and smiled, “Hey Cas what’s up?”  
“Sam why is your brother angry with me? He hardly spoke to me before you left for the motel and usually I can hug him and he doesn’t repel me like you do.”  
“He got bitten Cas.”  
The angel grabbed Sam’s jacket and jerked him around, “Who or what bite him? I’ll kill it Sam.” A light shifted around the blue, angry eyes.  
Sam had to laugh at the look on the angels face, “He was bitten by the love bug and a green eyed monster called jealousy. No I take that back, Dean is the green eyed monster.”  
Castiel let Sam go and frowned, “I don’t understand…Dean is jealous of what…in love with what human?”  
“Sam waved for another beer then gave the confused little angel a smirk, “You Cas, he went nuts after you kissed Meg. I mean that was quite a kiss, you were practically both doing it against the wall.”  
Castiel sat quietly contemplating and finally spoke when he was ready, “So Dean loves me? Oh good then the kiss worked.” A little, knowing smiled played over the angel’s lips.  
Sam looked at him in shock, “You did that because of Dean?”  
Castiel nodded, “Of course why else? Meg looks like she styles her hair with a wood chipper.” Sam let out a sigh, “I think Meg is cute, well I guess you should go see him then. Here’s a hint, he loves pizza. Do what you want with that information Cas, I’ll be here awhile.”  
Sam rolled his eyes towards an attractive brunette and when he looked back the angel was gone.  
……………..  
Dean was flipping through channels and finally gave up shutting it off. There was a knock at the door and he quickly got up, tied the towel back around his waist and grabbed a pistol, “Yeah…who is it?”  
A voice came from the other side of the door, “Pizza delivery for Dean Winchester.”  
Dean looked out the window and saw a guy there in a tacky uniform holding a huge pizza box. Dean couldn’t make out his face and he didn’t see a car outside. “Yeah I don’t think I want your pizza, I didn’t order one and what did you do fly here or something?”  
A deep voice came again, “It has…sausage.” Dean chuckled, “Oh well then by all means you fucking pervert come right in.”  
Dean jumped back on the bed and tried the TV again. He heard a whooshing sound and when he turned Castiel was standing there naked holding the pizza. “Your pizza is getting cold.”  
Dean sat up wide eyed and a mix of fright and excitement filled him, Cas…your uh…your nude.” Castiel dropped the box on the coffee table and shoved Dean back on the bed, “Shut up Dean…shut up and kiss me.”  
Before Dean could answer the angel was pulling out all the stops jamming his tongue inside of the hunters mouth mingling it with his and when the kiss that seemed to last forever was broken Dean stared up at the angel with blown eyes and barely a bit of emerald in sight, he was panting and confused, “Cas I’m not…”  
Castiel licked his lips, “Yes, yes Dean we all know you’re not gay , you’re a vagina magnet correct? Well suck it up soldier your captain is taking over.” He flipped Dean on his stomach and then stopped.  
Dean looked back at him, “What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t…I’m not sure how this works exactly Dean, the pornography I watched wasn’t male on male.” He took his thumbs and pulled Dean’s ass open, “Do I just stick it in there or…”  
Dean tried to crawl away but the angel pressed with one hand on his lower back, “Cas geez maybe we should think about this if you don’t know how because I sure don’t. I’ve never been with a guy so don’t just stick it in there!”  
Castiel eyed the tight pink pucker and bent down running his tongue over it and Dean relaxed, “Well that feels good…you could do that again.”  
Castiel closed his eyes and planted his mouth over the entrance lavishing it with kisses and licks until Dean was pushing back and moaning for more, then it stopped. “Dean, Sam said you love me.”  
Dean looked back again with heavy lidded eyes, “What…oh yeah I guess I do, you wanna talk about that now? I was really loving that tongue bath, it hardly felt weird at all.”  
Castiel sat back on his knees between Dean’s legs, “Well I love you and not like a brother, like a mate.” He grabbed Dean and flipped him on his back and straddled his body pinning his wrists, “I kissed Meg to make you jealous.”  
Dean broke out in a relieved smile, “Wow that’s awesome; I thought you and Meg were kind of together now.” The angel made a face, “No, why would you think that? She looks like she styles her hair with a …”  
They both said “wood chipper” at the same time and their eyes locked, “Yeah Cas I love you!” They fought for dominance but it was all in vain, Dean knew exactly where he would end up, on the bottom.  
Castiel went on instinct and bent Dean ankles to ears pushing inside the man’s body and Dean cried out then gave a series of whimpers squeezing his eyes shut tight as the angel pumped slowly in and out.  
At one point Castiel bent down and whispered, “I’m hurting you…I can stop if you wish.” Dean forced his eyes open grabbing the angels face, “It hurts bad but I want it…just look at me please.”  
Dean focused on the pretty blue eyes just inches away from his until he could feel the tension in the body pressing down on him, he watched the light grow and the cock jerk inside of him. Dean thought he was being ripped apart but yet there was a beauty to the pain, even the burning was welcome as long as it was Castiel inside of him.  
The angel closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he released inside of his human and when it was done the his eyes fluttered open and Dean watched the light fade to blue.  
……………..  
Sam got back several hours later and quietly opened the door turning on the little lamp on the table, he saw his brother under the angel who was resting on top of him with a smile on his face. Dean was looking at Sam with panic, “Sammy help, its still in there and he hasn’t moved…god its huge!”  
Sam flopped on the lumpy couch and opened the pizza box, “Oh great sausage!” He turned on the TV and put his feet up on the coffee table.  
“Sam…Sammy help!”  
Sam ignored him, Dean didn’t look like he was in distress at all.  
The angel finally slid out of Dean’s body and curled up next to him, he nuzzled Dean’s neck and whispered, “I love you Dean.” Dean closed his eyes and smiled, “Yeah I love you too Cas.”  
Sam glanced over to them then back to the TV, “Your welcome Dean.”  
Dean opened his eyes, “For what?”  
“The pizza of course.”  
The End


End file.
